1. Field
The embodiments relate to kneepads, and in particular to kneepads with a compressible outer protective cover
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective knee pads are used by in many different fields for protection or to provide comfort to individuals. For example, knee pads are used when kneeling on hard or rough surfaces or to reduce blunt force trauma. Various knee pad constructions are available and typically comprise a rigid case or padding which is fitted over the knee and held in place by various attachment elements.